Em cada toque
by Felisbela
Summary: A possibilidade de poder se libertar da alcunha de Vampira, encheu a esperança de Marie. Automaticamente ela decidiu aderir à cura mutante, se libertando do fantasma que corroía cada vez mais o seu namoro com Bobby. [Alerta: Pós Filme 3]
1. A escolha pela cura & Período de paz

**Nota Inicial:** Cada capítulo desta fanfic era originalmente uma one-shot que foi feita (e continua sendo postada mensalmente) para o Concurso do forum Need For Fics/2014.

**EM CADA TOQUE**

**CAPÍTULO 1: A ESCOLHA PELA CURA **

**PERÍODO DE PAZ **

_Marie_

A cura foi aplicada no corpo de Vampira. Foi como uma picada de mosquito, uma dorzinha bem parecida como tomar uma vacina quando ainda era uma criança. Depois de receber a dose, ela olhou para as próprias mãos e retirou as luvas que usava todos os dias de sua vida desde que tinha descoberto seu poder.

Vampira olhou para o médico que tinha administrado a dose em seu braço. Um pedido saiu de sua boca. A confirmação vinda por parte daquele que tinha lhe dado à possibilidade de ter uma vida normal.

Ela elevou os dedos e tocou as próprias mãos, tremula diante do que iria acontecer. Vampira olhou novamente para o médico.

Antes que seu dedo tocasse a palma da mão do outro, ela prendeu o ar nos pulmões. Ela sentia o tremor aparecer em seus braços. A jovem então ergueu a ponta do dedo indicador da sua mão direita em direção a mão que estava totalmente exposta ao seu contato. Ela a tocou.

Vampira continuava com o seu olhar fixo, presos a qualquer reação do médico. De repente o corpo que estava a sua frente respirou mais pesadamente e por um momento ela pensou que a cura fosse somente uma farsa, como os outros mutantes achavam no Instituto.

- Desculpe, eu não queria ter... – mas Vampira parou de falar ao escutar a voz do médico. Vampira abriu mais os olhos, assustada com o quê tinha acontecido. Ou o quê não tinha acontecido. Ela olhou para trás e viu um ser de quase dois metros de altura, com mãos como garras e pés como patas de leão. A sua face era repleta de pelos, havia fios que saiam da região do bigode, seus olhos eram como a de um felino, na sua cabeça havia orelhas em pé e no espaço entre suas pernas, uma cauda, ia e vinha, batendo no chão.

Vampira se voltou para o médico que sorriu pra ela.

- Vamos dar um trato naquele também. Aliás, qual era o seu poder? – Vampira olhou abismada, negou com um acenar e saiu logo dali.

Para além do galpão, a luz do sol atingia com força os outros que estavam na rua. Ela retirou a capa preta que a cobria e a jogou no chão.

Ela sentiu um sorriso aparece rem seus lábios.

Finalmente estava liberta daquele poder que por muito tempo a impediu de viver. A primeira emoção que Vampira sentiu foi alivio. Alívio de poder viver uma vida normal, e acima de tudo de poder ter contato com as outras pessoas. Apesar do seu poder não atingir o seu físico, em nada assustando os outros, como aquele que estava atrás dela na fila ou mesmo de Noturno, ela possuía uma limitação, assim como eles tinham com relação ao seu poder mutante. Agora nada poderia prejudica-la. Ela era normal novamente, como era antes de ter dado o seu primeiro beijo.

Ao se lembrar da sua primeira manifestação mutante, ela tocou nos próprios lábios e se lembrou de Bobby. Sim, agora ela poderia satisfazê-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Ela olhou novamente pela saída e viu o homem que estava atrás de si na fila, segundos atrás. Ele estava novamente como uma pessoa normal, sem todos aqueles pelos no rosto e feições de felino. Ela sentiu felicidade por ele também.

Ele percebeu o olhar da garota e sorriu pra ela.

- Parece que agora há um recomeço para nós. – ele disse e ela confirmou com um acenar.

"Com certeza!" Ela correu imediatamente para a rodoviária e pegou o primeiro ônibus que a deixaria mais próximo do Instituto.

Quando Vampira chegou, ela não deixou de sentir aquela aura familiar que a mansão exalava para si. Afinal, foi dentro do Instituto Xavier que conseguiu ter novamente uma vida "quase" normal. Ali, ela aprendeu a conviver com os próprios poderes, buscou muitas vezes ajuda e teve algumas respostas esclarecidas. Ali, ela não estava sozinha no mundo.

Ela acenou para o guarda e este deixou que ela entrasse. Caminhar até a mansão, observando os jardins que a cercava. Sempre foi um divertimento seu desde seu primeiro momento como estudante do Instituto. Ela se lembrou das primeiras vezes que sentou no banco de madeira e observou os outros praticando algum esporte, felizes com o jogo ou simplesmente para observava a paisagem ao redor do casarão. Sim, por muito tempo aquela foi o único lar de Vampira.

Ela seguiu para a mansão, abriu a porta e viu o salão tão ricamente decorado, como todos os cômodos do Instituto. Alguns alunos saiam das salas, conversando, outros corriam na direção que Vampira estava. Acostumada, ela falou para terem cuidado, mas um dos estudantes que passou por ela, roçando em seu braço, seguiu sem problemas. Ela se virou e viu os três adolescentes apostando corrida até a quadra.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se sentindo feliz. Era aquilo que ela sempre sonhou. Tocar nos outros, sem causar ferimentos. E, com a dose da cura que fluía em suas veias, agora, tudo era possível.

De repente ela olhou pra cima e viu Ororo descer pelas escadas. A princípio a mais velha não percebeu a presença de Vampira, mas quando estava nos últimos lances de escada a morena percebeu um olhar fixo sobre si. Quando ela se virou para ver, o assombro já tinha tomado suas feições.

- Vampira! – Ela se aproximou da menor. Vampira não precisou falar que tinha recebido a cura. Seu corpo e a expressão que estava em seu rosto gritavam a nova condição de si mesmo.

A morena então a abraçou. Vampira não estava acostumada com os toques das pessoas e ela se assustou com o quê Ororo tinha feito, mas o contato quente daquele abraço fez com que ela se esquecesse dos seus antigos temores e aceitou aquela forma de carinho que até então estava privada de ter. Ela também tocou nos ombros da morena, até Vampira se sentir preparada para tocar deliberadamente nas costas da mulher. – Que bom vê-la aqui! – disse Ororo agora se distanciando de Vampira para olhar para o corpo todo da jovem adulta.

- Onde está Bobby? – perguntou Vampira. Ela queria contar o quanto antes a novidade para o namorado.

- Ele já saiu da aula. – disse Ororo. – Ele deve estar no quarto. – Vampira assentiu e foi em direção aos dormitórios masculinos, mas não sem antes voltar e abraçar Ororo.

Vampira bateu três vezes na porta. A voz que estava dentro do quarto perguntou quem era, mas a jovem resolveu não falar nada. Ela gostaria de ver o namorado surpreso. Alguns segundos depois, Bobby apareceu na soleira da porta. Ele olhou abismado para a namorada que tinha desaparecido de repente e reaparecido daquela maneira.

- Vamp... – ela se lançou de repente nos braços dele, sem deixar Bobby terminar de falar seu nome.

Nada poderia substituir aquele momento, apesar dela sentir o homem de gelo tremer diante do que Vampira tinha feito, mas alguns segundos se passaram, Bobby percebeu que ele continuava consciente e então ele pode abraça-la como devia.

A jovem fechou os olhos e se deliciou diante daquele momento que ela sonhou por tanto tempo.

- Bobby, eu... – ela se distanciou e resolveu falar o quê tinha acontecido com ela. – Eu... não aguentei e resolvi tomar a dose da Cura. Me perdoe... – ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por ter sido fraca. Havia muitas possibilidades, uma delas era continuar com os seus poderes, continuam vivendo no Instituto, assumindo sua identidade mutante. Mas Vampira parou de pensar naquilo quando sentiu a ponta dos dedos do outro em seu queixo.

Ela ergueu o rosto.

Os olhos de Bobby estavam fixos nos dela. Ele viu ela abrir os lábios, provavelmente para continuar falando o quê tinha que falar, mas o jovem não deixou que ela falasse mais nada. O homem de gelo colocou um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dela.

Vampira tremeu diante do toque de Bobby.

Subitamente sentiu seu coração se acelerar e algo frio subiu pela sua coluna, que em nada estava relacionado ao poder do homem de gelo. Aquela era a resposta do seu próprio organismo por estar tão perto do homem que amava.

Ele se aproximou e a beijou nos lábios.

A segunda tentativa dos dois de se beijarem, mas dessa vez foi tudo normal, como se os dois agora pudessem se libertar dos excessos de cuidados que o poder de Vampira exigia.

Agora poderiam ir além.

A mão de Vampira subiu imediatamente para os ombros dele. Sentiu a textura de seus braços descobertos, subiu até seus ombros, os apertando, sentindo os músculos sob a camisa. As mãos logo subiram.

A intensidade do beijou aumentou e os dedos dela foram em direção à nuca de Bobby. A região era massageada pelos dedos de Vampira enquanto Bobby apertava a cintura dela contra si.

Os beijos e as caricias eram lentas, mas depois a onda de excitação dos dois tomou as ações mais rápidas.

Vampira começou a sentir seu desejo crescer diante da necessidade de ter Bobby mais perto de si. Todo aquele contato que o casal estava tendo ali, não era nada comparado à ânsia e a vontade de prolongar o máximo possível às sensações novas que estavam tendo. Tudo era diferente para os dois e tanto Vampira como Bobby queriam que os beijos não tivessem fim.

Aquela experiência era mágica.

De repente os dois se deram algum descanso para respirarem, mas ainda se mantinham unidos, testa contra testa. Vampira sentia a respiração de Bobby em seu rosto, as mãos que estavam antes no pescoço do rapaz, agora dançavam pela face dele.

- Eu já volto... – falou Vampira.

- Para onde você vai? – perguntou Bobby, intensificando o abraço em Vampira. Agora que tinham conseguido, Bobby não estava disposto a largar a namorada um minuto se quer.

- Tenho que fazer uma coisa... – Vampira beijou os lábios de Bobby mais uma vez e correu para a entrada do Instituto por onde tinha entrado. Ela então seguiu para o local onde o Professor Xavier tinha sido enterrado. Ela observou a lápide de Jean, bem como a de Scott também próximas dali. Vampira se ajoelhou e fez o sinal da cruz.

- Professor, eu espero que um dia o senhor possa me perdoar... – ela disse, olhando intensamente para a pedra a sua frente. – Hoje eu deixei de ser Vampira para me tornar simplesmente Marie.

_Continua..._


	2. Memórias de uma ex-vampira & O beijo

**EM CADA TOQUE**

**CAPÍTULO 2: MEMÓRIAS DE UMA EX-VAMPIRA**

**O BEIJO DA MORTE **

_Marie e Logan_

Os toques trocados pareciam agora não serem suficientes. Era ciúmes o quê tinha voltado a sentir quando viu Bobby sorrir, enquanto conversava animadamente com Kitty, a menina capaz de atravessar paredes.

Talvez capaz de também atravessar paredes de gelo, pensou Marie enquanto ela se aproximava no portão do Instituto para visitar o namorado.

Agora que não era mais mutante, não poderia mais morar no Instituto. A garota tentou voltar para a casa dos pais, mas percebeu que não tinha coragem o suficiente para voltar para a sua família. O quê iria falar para eles? Que tinha fugido de casa, pois era uma aberração e que não poderia tocar as pessoas? E que agora, depois de quase dois anos voltava, pois finalmente tinha se livrado da sua aberração e que agora iria ter uma vida normal, como uma jovem como qualquer outra?

No fundo, era o quê Marie queria, mas sua vida tinha mudado completamente.

"Talvez eu nunca mais serei a Marie que um dia eu fui...", era o que a jovem acreditava. Desde que tinha conhecido, Logan, que tinha conhecido o Instituto, conhecido outras pessoas que tinham poderes como ela, que tinha conheço Bobby... nada iria voltar ao que era antes. Mesmo ela tendo escolhido se modificar para conseguir viver uma vida normal.

As coisas haviam melhorado desde que tinha escolhido o lado da Cura. Seu relacionamento com Bobby melhorou por cerca de três meses. Viviam como se tivessem acabado de começar a relação. Na verdade, tinham começado o relacionamento devido, de namorados. Quando era Vampira, simplesmente o toque íntimo era proibido. Não queria levar Bobby ao coma por uma simples tentativa de beijo.

Mas, agora que não era mais uma mutante, sua vida com o Instituto tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Algo com eles e ela havia mudado. Não era mais uma mutante, tinha se tornado uma pessoa normal e mesmo assim não poderia voltar a sua vida de antes.

Estava em um meio termo que estava a afastando de seus amigos e de seu namorado.

Ela atravessou os portões da instituições, mas sem muita vontade de estar ali, principalmente depois de ver Bobby conversando com Kitty. Os dois ainda não tinha discutido, mas ela sentia que o namoro não ia bem. Afinal, agora Kitty tinha mais relação com Bobby do que Marie.

"Eu não tenho mais o sangue mutante que corre nas veias dele... Somos diferente agora!"

Ela correu, antes que Bobby a visse e entrou com tudo no salão do Instituto.

- Ei! – ela não viu, mas tinha batido a cabeça no ombro de alguém.

- Vampira, tenha mais cuidado. – falou Ororo.

- Oh, me desculpe Ororo. Eu entrei com medo de pegar chuva. – A mulher que tinha o poder de controlar o tempo olhou para a janela lá fora.

- Não senti a chuva vir, mas realmente, as nuvens estão escuras lá fora. – disse a mulher sorrindo para a jovem a sua frente. – Então, como anda as coisas?

- Bem, nada demais. – disse Marie. Ororo sabia que a jovem não estava bem, mas resolveu não comentar. Desde que tinha assumido o controle do Instituto, Ororo procurava observar mais o comportamento dos outros, como Xavier fazia com os seus alunos.

- Você deve estar procurando Bobby, não é? - perguntou a mulher.

- Eu o vi lá fora, Ororo. Só passei para ver como todos estão. – disse brevemente Marie.

- Estamos bem, Vampira. Parece que quem não está é você. – a mulher tocou no queixo da menor. – Não é mesmo? Você foi ver como estão seus pais?

- Não. Eu não tive coragem, Ororo. – a menina suspirou. – Não é como se eu fosse a velha Marie. Tanta coisa se passou e eu percebi que eu não sou a mesma de como eu era antes de ser... Vampira. – completou a jovem. As palavras eram mais difíceis de serem ditas, muito mais de quando simplesmente pensava e ficava com elas para si.

- Você quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, Ororo. Eu sei que seu tempo anda curto agora que é diretora do Instituto. Não deve estar sendo muito fácil conciliar todas as tarefas. – disse a jovem.

- Não está mesmo, mas eu estou tendo uma ajudinha de... – E antes que Ororo completasse a frase, Logan apareceu no salão.

- Guria! – Marie desviou seus olhos da mulher morena e seguiu em direção ao timbre de voz tão conhecido.

- Logan! – gritou Marie, caminhando em direção a Wolverine, se jogando nos braços do maior. – Quanto tempo!

- Sim, Guria. Como você está? – perguntou Logan.

- Ororo, não te contou? – ela mostrou aos mãos que estavam descobertas a Logan.

- Ela me disse. Aliás, é o que todos falam. Agora não posso mais de chamar de Vampira. – A garoto gargalhou dando de ombros o que ele tinha falado.

- Você nunca me chamou de Vampira. Você só me chama de guria. – ela disse. – Que bom que está aqui!

- Sim, estamos indo muito bem. – disse Ororo que ficou ao lado de Logan. – Ele está me ajudando com a administração do Instituto.

- Nem tanto, Ororo. – comentou o mais velho. – Eu só mais atrapalho. – disse o homem coçando a cabeça.

- Que isso, Logan. Você sabe que está sendo de grande ajuda. Está sendo meu braço direito. – disse Ororo tendo orgulho de ter Logan por perto.

- Poxa, você está aqui e eu nunca te vi! – disse Marie.

- Acho que é porque agora você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. – disse Logan.

- Do quê você... – iria perguntar Marie, mas esta parou de falar quando viu Bobby e Kitty entrando no salão.

Todos olharam para a porta. Os dois gargalhavam quando atravessara a porta. Marie olhou de repente em direção ao namorado. Ororo e Logan perceberam imediatamente a expressão de raiva que se tornou a face de Marie. Bobby percebeu que ele e Kitty não estavam sozinhos.

- Marie! Não sabia que estava aqui. – comentou o jovem se aproximando da namorada. Bobby se inclinou para dar um beijo na namorada, mas Marie o empurrou com a mão direita.

- Espera, Bobby. – disse ela.

- O quê houve? – perguntou Bobby. De repente o homem de gelo percebeu o olhar que Marie possuía sobre Kitty. – Está é Kitty, meu amor. Não está lembrada dela?

- Estou, Bobby. – disse Marie. – Escuta, eu... eu preciso falar com Logan. Já faz muito tempo que eu não falo com ele e... você entende não é mesmo?

- Sim, claro. Eu agora iria treinar com Kitty então depois nos falamos. – disse Bobby. Marie confirmou com um acenar.

Kitty e Bobby caminhram em direção aos corredores que levavam as salas de treino, mas antes que saíssem do salão Bobby gritou para a namorada vir falar com ele antes dela ir embora.

Marie confirmou com um acenar e quando viu os dois sumirem de suas vistas, suspirou. Ororo e Logan perceberam a situação constrangedora do casal, mas preferiram ficar calados.

- Há algo que você quer falar comigo?- perguntou Logan a Marie.

- Nada demais, Logan. Eu só queria matar saudades suas. Já faz um tempo que eu não nos vimos desde... desde a morte do professor.

Ororo deu um beijo de despedida em Marie e saiu para o seu gabinete deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Você está bem, Marie? – Logan se aproximou mais da garota. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha conhecido Vampira, o homem a tocava em seu rosto, sem ter que repelir o contato que tinha com a garota. Para ele, era algo natural, mas para Marie desde que tinha experimentado a cura, cada toque que tinha com as outras pessoas, se tornava especial.

Como se fosse a primeira vez que tocava cada pessoa.

A garota não respondeu. Ela abaixou o rosto e continuou ali, sem reação.

- Eu pensei que iria encontrar uma Marie feliz, contente com sua escolha e o que eu acabo de ver... – Logan repuxou os lábios e levantou a sobrancelhas.

- Me desculpe, Logan. A minha relação com o Bobby não está indo bem. – disse a garota.

- Eu sei. – ele disse. – Eu e Ororo acabamos de ver. Você tem ciúmes da menina que atravessa paredes, não é?

- Temos que falar sobre isso mesmo? – ela fez questão de cortar o que o outro estava querendo falar.

- Ok... desculpa! – disse Logan se afastando bruscamente. Marie fechou os olhos e percebeu que tinha sido grossa com uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com o quê estava passado.

- Espere, Logan!

Marie viu o homem parar e virar para ela. Suas mãos estavam em seus bolsos, mas de repente uma delas puxou de bolso uma chave.

- Quer dar um passeio?

oOo

Marie colocou o capacete, se sentou na garupa da moto e segurou com força os ombros de Logan. Poucas vezes ela tinha estava em uma mota, não que estivesse com medo, mas quando não se tem costume, sempre se tem um maior cuidado para não fazer nada errado. O motor da moto cantou e de repente ela estava em alta velocidade saindo pelos portões do Instituto.

Ela sentiu o toque do vento sobre sua pele, o carinho que ele vazia ao passar pela sua face. Ela sorriu. Aquilo era libertador. Agora poderia entender a paixão que Logan possui por motos ou o carinho que Scott possuía por sua moto.

- Dessa vez você roubou de quem? – Marie perguntou. Logan abriu a viseira do capacete, Marie poderia perceber ele sorrindo, mostrando seus dedos brancos, reluzentes, mas apesar dos lábios se contraírem, seu olhar demonstrava respeito.

- É a moto do Scott. – disse ele. – Seja qualquer lugar em que ele esteja, deve estar me xingando por me ver usando sua moto.

Com certeza aquilo era verdade, Scott era conhecido por ter ciúmes de seus objetos, principalmente de seus automóveis e motocicletas.

- Quer ir para algum lugar em especial? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – ela disse.

"Simplesmente me leve para algum lugar longe do Instituto." Ela pensou.

Logan acelerou mais a moto, aumentou mais a velocidade. As curvas na estrada, apesar de serem angulosas e precisarem de um maior cuidado, eram já velhas conhecidas de Logan. O homem já estava mais do que acostumado em passar por ali em alta velocidade e mesmo que estivesse acompanhado, nada faria com que ele diminuísse a velocidade. Para o homem, a graça de se usar uma moto é poder correr, quase como se estivesse voando.

Marie simplesmente curtiu o momento. Apoiou a face com o capacete nas costas de Logan, fechou os olhos e se esqueceu por um momento de seus problemas.

O quê ela queria sentir era liberdade, exatamente como tinha sentido quando tinha escolhido aceitar a injeção da cura, quando saiu da fila, jogou o casaco preto que sempre usava para cobrir os braços, mesmo em dias absurdamente quentes no asfalto e saiu correndo para pegar o primeiro ônibus em direção ao Instituto.

"Tudo aquilo para contar para Bobby o quê tinha feito."

Logan de vez enquando olhava pelo retrovisor a garota. O homem sabia que ela não estava bem, mas não queria forçar nada. Sóiria questioná-la se ela dissesse alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Mas isso não impedia de inúmeras perguntas passarem pela mente do homem. Sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a vida de Marie e Bobby, mas se o motivo dela ter tomado a cura fosse por conta do namoro, sabia que a escolha de Vampira tinha sido a pior possível. Logan acreditava que o passo de escolher a cura para seguir em frente deveria partir somente da pessoa, do mutante, além de um simples envolvimento amoroso. Deveria partir da pessoa, de algo que a pessoa precisava para se senti feliz novamente.

Muitos quilômetros tinham passado, mas a paisagem continuava a mesma. Logan diminuiu a velocidade quando percebeu que estava já a uma boa distancia do Instituto.

Era tempo para dar um descanso.

Ele freou e desligou a máquina. Marie só percebeu que tinham parado quando sentiu Logan o cutucar na cintura.

- Ei, guria. Acorda! – se queixou Logan.

- Ah, desculpa, Logan. – Marie retirou o capacete e saiu da garupa. – Onde estamos?

- Em qualquer lugar – disse o mais velho. Ele colocou o capacete pendurado mo guidão. Ele começou a caminhar, pegando um de seus charutos, o colocando nos lábios. Apalpou os bolsos para achar o isqueiro.

Segundos depois, tragava o tabaco e expelia a fumaça de seus pulmões.

Marie não se importava. Ela já estava acostumada com os vícios de Logan. Não estava de acordo com eles, mas não era como se pudesse modificar os vícios de um homem que era mais velho do que qualquer pessoa que já tinha conhecido em vida.

Ela olhou para a paisagem. Estavam em uma estrada, cercada por árvores de coníferas. O ambiente era calmo, não havia ninguém ali a não ser eles mesmos.

- Tem um lago logo a frente. Se quiser. – ele disse, apontando em uma das direções.

- Obrigada, mas não quero ficar sozinha. – Marie disse. – Escuta, Logan. Você deve estar me achando uma burra por ter tomado a cura. – a garota se queixou.

- E por quê acha isso? – perguntou ele.

- Eu sei o quê você acha da Cura. Acha que ela só ira durar por algum tempo. Não é para a vida inteira, mas... mas você não sabe como é ficar sem tocar alguém.

- Não, guria. – ele disse. Um instante para liberar a fumaça dos seus pulmões e arremessar o restante do charuto. Mas eu sei a dor de laminas atravessando uma pele. – ele disse. De repente as laminas de adamantium perfurando o buraco entre seus dedos. Marie se assustou, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que tivesse visto as garras de Wolverine. Alguns instantes depois, as garras haviam se contraído e nada havia entre os dedos de Logan, outra vez. – E da dor de não saber quem você é. – completou em um fio de voz. Dessa vez ele não olhava para a garota.

- Cada um tem a sua história. – completou Marie. – Eu não me arrependo de ter tomado a cura. Eu ainda sinto a vitalidade de poder me libertar dos casacos, luvas e blusas que eu usava. – Hoje você tocou em meu rosto e nada aconteceu. Não foi como das outras vezes quando... eu...

Ela fechou os olhos e as lembranças da noite em que havia roubado os poderes de autocura de Wolverine. Quando Marie queria chama-lo para conversar, mas ela o tinha assustado e o resultado disso foi ser perfurada pelas laminas de Wolverine no peito.

- Aquulo foi um acidente, Vampira. – disse ele.

- Assim como foi um acidente o meu primeiro beijo. – ela disse.

- Você já me contou isso. – disse Logan, não querendo fazer a menina sofrer mais uma vez. Toda vez que ela falava daquilo, a menina ganhava um tom triste na voz e o seu semblante murchava.

- Sim, muitas vezes eu já contei essa história. Não só a você, mas ao professor também. Mas... mas em todas as vezes que eu conto essa história, eu não consigo transportar tudo o quê eu senti e sinto até hoje.

Logan viu ela fechando os olhos. Não precisava ser um telepata para saber que ela estava rememorando o seu passado.

"_Não, eu não consigo expressar o quê eu sinto, pois não há palavras equivalentes ao que eu sinto em relação a primeira vez que meus poderes mutantes se manifestaram. _

_O meu primeiro beijo não é algo que eu me lembre e que me trás memórias boas, felicidades. Ao contrário de toda menina, o meu primeiro beijo revelou a minha condição de poder matar um indivíduo somente através do toque. _

_Era um dia comum, eu e meu amigo estávamos na minha cama. Como dois casais de adolescentes, nossos hormônios estavam nas alturas. Eu tentava me concentrar para ensiná-lo com os exercícios de Matemática e Fisica, pois teríamos prova no dia seguinte. Nossos dedos se enroscavam, ele rolou para ficar mais próximo de mim e de repente ele me apertava contra seu corpo. Senti os lábios dele sobre os meus, eu fechou os olhos. Correspondi com fervor, tentando me controlar para tentar fazer tudo certo. Aquele era o primeiro beijo da minha vida. Senti sua língua em meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Eu abri a boca e de repente nossas línguas se moviam. Conseguia sentir seu calor, seu aroma. O batimento dos nossos corações estavam a ponto de bala. Minhas mãos tremiam, agarrei sua nuca. Ele pressionava mais a minha cintura, mas de repente... ele parou de se movimentar. _

_- Cody? – eu me distanciei, abri meus olhos de repente e ele estava insconciente, caído no colchão da cama. Suas veias totalmente expostas na região nos lábios. – Cody? CODY?! – eu comecei a gritar. Elevei minhas mãos, mas de repente percebi que eu era quem tinha feito aquilo com ele. Eu é que tinha sido a pessoa que tinha ferido ele. – Não pode ser... – olhei em volta. Vi alguém entrar no quarto. Olhei mais uma vez para Cody, o garoto que eu estava flertando desde o começo do ano, caído, inconsciente. _

_Nada mais foi igual como era antes._

_Tudo mudou na minha vida..." _

Marie de repente sentiu sendo abraçada.

- NÃO! – ela tentou empurrar o corpo que tinha tomado seu corpo para perto de si, mas não conseguia se libertar do aperto que sentia.

- Calma guria. – disse Logan de repente. Marie respirou fundo e percebeu que se tratava de Logan. Tinha percebido que as coisas tinham voltado como era antes do seu primeiro beijo. Agora era capaz de tocar nas pessoas sem causar nenhum dado a elas. – Sou eu.

Lágrimas caiam na face de Marie. Logan sentiu a menina começar a tremer, só tinha visto a menina desorientada daquele jeito quando Magneto havia a manipulado.

- Está tudo bem, Marie. Já passou. Eu estou aqui com você. – Logan se distanciou um pouco dela e ele ergueu as mãos delas e as envolveu nas próprias. – Está vendo? Eu estou te tocando, nós estamos de mãos dadas e nada está acontecendo. Você agora é uma pessoa normal.

- Eu sei, Logan, mas... – Marie suspirou. Os dedos de Logan passando em suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas que tinha derramado de nervosismo. – mas... eu continuo sendo a Vampira.

Logan voltou a abraçar a garota e a beijou na testa.

Os dois permaneceram daquele jeito, até Marie ficar mais calma e resolver contar o quê havia com ela em relação ao namoro com Bobby.

_Continua... _**  
**


End file.
